


kereta salju

by nakajimayumu



Series: A to Z [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakajimayumu/pseuds/nakajimayumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang Inaho dan kakaknya, juga perubahan-perubahan dalam kehidupan mereka—tentang bagaimana dulunya mereka seringkali bermain sampai mentari terbenam dan sekarang baru bertemu setelah mentari terbenam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kereta salju

**Author's Note:**

> Aldnoah.Zero (c) Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures & TROYCA. I get obviously nothing from writing this.
> 
> I only own the story though. Idea resemblances are just coincidence.

[ Tarik napas pelan dan hentikan langkahmu sesaat, kautemukan banyak yang sudah berubah. ]

* * *

**[ kereta ]**

Terkadang ia melihatnya, setiap kali ia menyusuri jalan setapak kecil dengan lumpur menghiasi wajah dan pakaiannya—putih dan jingga, panjang dan lincah. Menderu keras setiap tampak, melewati jalurnya sendiri.

Konon, kakaknya pernah bilang kalau namanya terinspirasi dari kereta besar itu.

"Eeeh? Iya kaah?" Ia ingat betul bagaimana ia mengucapkannya; mata berbinar dan kedua tangan mengepal di depan leher, nada bicara ditinggikan sedemikian rupa.

"Yaaa, Ibu sih bilangnya seperti itu." Yuki yang baru saja menyelesaikan PR Matematikanya mengerling. "Kereta kenangan, katanya. Nostalgia pas masih di Akita. Apa pula deh, aku nggak terlalu mengerti. Orang dewasa memang rumit-rumit, ya?"

"Bilangnya begitu, tapi toh Yuki-nee bakal lebih dewasa duluan dariku."

Pikirannya selalu akan kembali pada kereta besar dan angkuh itu, bahkan di saat kakaknya asik mencubit habis kedua pipinya.

.

Kekagumannya akan kereta itu tidak pernah hilang, bahkan kecelakaan yang menyangkut kereta itu setahun setelah kematian orangtuanya tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Biarpun kini kereta itu tak pernah terefleksi oleh iris garnet datarnya, ia masih berharap untuk menaikinya suatu saat nanti.

* * *

 

**[ telur ]**

Dulu, saat ia membuka matanya setiap pagi, bukan langit-langit kamarnya yang menyapa penglihatannya. Itu menjadi yang kedua—yang pertama kali mengusiknya adalah bau telur dan tumisan bawang dari lantai satu rumahnya.

Dulu, ia akan menuruni tangga dengan mata sayu dan akan merespon setiap ucapan selamat pagi yang terlontar padanya dengan kuapan panjang. Serius, hanya bau telur itu yang bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

("Pagi, Inaho-kun."

"...hoaaaam."

"Nao-kun, pagiii!"

"...paaahgi, Yuki-nee.")

Dulu, yang ia dapati di hadapannya setiap pagi selalu tidak pernah jauh dari telur. Satu pagi ia dibuatkan nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi, lalu esok paginya telur dadar bentuk beruang, dan esoknya lagi telur gulung isi daging.

Kakaknya tidak lebih baik dari ibunya soal sarapan. Paling tidak ia ahli dalam soal bentuk-membentuk—pernah sekali ia mendapat telur dadar dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda selama seminggu. Oh, sampai sekarang ia gagal paham dengan bentuk telur yang ia dapat di pagi setelah kecelakaan itu.

("Yuki-nee, kenapa bentuknya jadi dua hati kecil begini?"

Dengan sekali sesenggukan dan senyum kecil, Yuki hanya mengedikkan bahunya.)

Entah sejak kapan ia memutuskan untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan kakaknya. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi hobi menelusuri dunia maya demi mencari seluk-beluk telur dan rupa-rupa baru dalam mengolahnya. Entah apa yang menggerakkannya untuk menyetel bekernya setiap pukul enam pagi, untuk kemudian membiarkan dirinya memasukkan istilah "membuat sarapan" ke dalam rutinitas paginya.

"Kautahu, Nao-kun?" Pernah sekali Yuki menyela di tengah sesi sarapan mereka. "Aku selalu terpikir ini setiap pagi, tapi rasa masakan buatanmu mengingatkanku dengan buatan Ibu dulu."

"Yuki-nee tidak mengigau, 'kan?"

"Hooi, aku tidur cukup tadi malam! Kuliah sedang tidak ada tugas!"

Lalu, seraya menyunggingkan senyum teduhnya, ia meletakkan garpunya di atas piring yang seharusnya terisi penuh dengan telur orak-arik dan selada. "Buatan Yuki-nee juga sering mengingatkanku dengan Ibu, kok."

Dan kemudian Yuki juga akan membalas senyum adiknya.

* * *

 

**[ jingga ]**

Ada banyak jingga yang biasa ditemui Inaho dalam kesehariannya. Semisal jingga wortel yang biasa ia iris-iris setiap memasak, atau jingga gaun selutut yang kadang dipakai Yuki saat pergi jalan dengan rekan kuliahnya. Kadang ada putih yang menemani jingga itu; seperti seragam tim basket sekolahnya. Ada yang hanya sendiri, seperti jingga jeruk yang seringkali ia bawa untuk bekal. Ada juga jingga-jingga yang tak serupa namun hadir bersamaan dan menciptakan harmoni saat berlebur, seperti senja yang selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari obrolan dan cekcok kecil teman-temannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia tak terlalu menaruh minat pada warna itu. Warna yang menurut referensi dari dunia maya memiliki arti keceriaan dan semangat—ia selalu merasa ia kurang pantas dengan warna itu.

Memang kapan terakhir kali ia terlihat seperti jingga?

.

Tidak terlalu banyak jingga yang biasa ditemui Yuki dalam kesehariannya. Hanya sedikit jingga api kompor yang melintasi matanya begitu saja, sebelum biru terang mendominasi jingga itu dan ia (dengan setengah terpaksa) akan kembali fokus pada sarapannya.

Kadang ia akan mematut-matut ujung syalnya yang juga jingga setiap kali melewati jalan yang dipadati lalu-lalang orang dan daun aneka warna yang berhembus melewatinya saat musim gugur. Dari adiknya, ia ingat betul (hanya sayang ia tidak tahu apa itu hasil rajutan tangannya atau dibeli di toko).

Kadang juga, saat dosennya memberikan materi, pikirannya hanya akan fokus pada pembatas-pembatas yang tertempel rapi pada catatannya. Jingga, semua jingga. Ia memang mencintai warna itu sedari dulu, dan kadang ada sedikit rasa iri yang menjalari hatinya setiap ia melihat adiknya dikelilingi warna itu. Tidak jarang ia mengambil sedikit uang dari tabungannya demi menyaksikan sepak terjang adiknya dan rekan-rekan yang berseragam sama dengannya. Kadang berwujud tiket event sekolah lain, kadang berwujud ongkos bis tambahan, dan kadang berwujud jajanan ringan yang ia beli dalam perjalanan pulang dari kuliah.

Hanya sesekali mereka bertemu di sekolah, karena tujuan awal Yuki hanyalah jingga. Setelah itu ia akan kembali meniti jalan menuju rumahnya dan akan bersantai di ruang tengah sampai adiknya pulang.

Tidak terlalu banyak jingga yang biasa ditemui Yuki dalam kesehariannya, namun saat ia menemukan satu, jingga itu selalu berhubungan dan berujung pada adiknya.

Mungkin ini kode; mungkin saja ini pertanda—mungkin saja suatu hari nanti Inaho akan kembali menjadi jingga cerahnya yang dulu.

(Di depan segelas jus jeruk yang tengah ia nikmati di sebuah café, Yuki tersenyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya.)

* * *

 

**[ salju ]**

Dulu, ia hanya tahu bentuk salju dari apa yang biasa ia lihat di televisi dan di depan rumahnya.

Putih, putih bersih. Lembut, basah, dingin. Langit kerap menjadi kelabu saat ia muncul.

("Wah, mirip aku dong! Aku 'kan hati dan mukanya sama-sama lembut!"

Respon Inaho hanyalah tawa dan mimik pura-pura muntah.)

Dulu, salju menjadi hal yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu saat musim dingin tiba. Kesampingkan Natal yang biasanya menjadi prioritas nomor satu anak-anak seusianya, baginya salju sudah menjadi hadiah Natal favoritnya setiap tahun. Tidak peduli saat makan malam atau sesi kumpul-kumpul bersama keluarga besarnya, sekali matanya melihat gumpalan putih melayang dari arah jendela, maka katakan selamat tinggal pada apapun yang sedang ia jalani. _Salju pertama, aku dataaang~!_

Bagaimana dengan nomor dua?

Inaho kecil merasa bersyukur ia tidak sendirian dalam hal ini.

Karena setiap dia menjejakkan kakinya di luar rumah dengan satu ember besar dalam genggaman tangannya, selalu ada dua sejoli tetangganya yang sepertinya terhubung batin dengannya hanya karena satu benda yang sama. Satu lelaki berambut cepak dan satu gadis tomboi, keduanya menoleh pada sang pendatang baru dan melambai ceria.

"Tidak usah bawa ember, Inaho!" seru si cepak. "Kita di sini kelebihan ember!"

Yah, sepertinya hubungan batin antar mereka bertiga tidak sedalam itu.

Dari dalam rumah, biasanya Yuki hanya akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat Inaho kembali memasuki rumah dan menghilang menuju tangga gudang. Ia tahu, percuma meneriakkan hal-hal semacam "Nao-kuun, ini ada om sama tante! Jangan main salju melulu!" karena biasanya Inaho kecil hanya akan 'menyodorinya kacang mahal'. Lagipula, orang-orang dewasa pernah bilang, kalau anak-anak seumuran adiknya memang selayaknya dibiarkan bermain bebas, bukan begitu?

(Yuki hanya mengerling mengingat isi majalah parenting ibunya yang sering ia colong-colong baca.)

Barulah setelah keluarga besarnya pulang, ia akan ikut mengendap-endap ke halaman depan rumahnya untuk memperhatikan tiga serangkai bahagia itu membuat boneka salju.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" ia akan berteriak.

"Yuki-nee nggak usah bantu juga nggak apa-apa kok!" adiknya membalas dari kejauhan. "Yuki-nee hanya tinggal lihat sajaa!"

"Inaho, kamu jangan gitu sama kakakmu!" Sedetik kemudian, tubuh yang disebut didorong jatuh dari badan sang boneka salju. "Yuki-san boleh tolong nilai boneka salju kami, tidak? Ada yang masih perlu ditambah?" Kepala milik Amifumi Inko adalah yang selanjutnya menyembul dari balik boneka salju yang teramat besar itu.

Yuki hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

Bukan hanya sekali Inaho dikejutkan oleh Inko dengan lemparan bola salju yang seringkali tepat mengenai kepalanya. Alasannya bermacam-macam, tapi biasanya yang paling sering adalah "Kau tidak mendengarkan aku dari tadi, ya?"

Kepalanya memang tidak sakit karena dilempar benda selunak itu, tapi ada sedikit sensasi dingin yang menjalarinya. "Oh—eh. Maaf. Aku... terlalu terhanyut suasana."

Biasanya Inko langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud Inaho barusan. Ia menengadah, dan mendapati bola-bola salju beramaian jatuh ditarik gravitasi. Mirip konfeti. Kemudian ia akan menoleh dan mendapati Inaho juga menengadahkan kepalanya menuju arah yang sama.

(Kesimpulannya bukanlah Inaho diam-diam menyukai konfeti.)

"Jadi ingat saat kita kecil dulu, ya..."

Inaho mengangguk sekali. "Kalau Okisuke masih ada di sini, mungkin tadi dia sudah membantumu dan menghujaniku dengan banyak bola salju."

Tawa kecil adalah respon Inko terhadap pernyataan sahabatnya.

"Kalau aku masih seceria dulu, mungkin aku akan hobi mengoleksi kepingan salju dan membekukan semuanya di rumah."

"Kepingan salju?"

"Yaaa, harusnya kau juga sering lihat di sekitarmu. Bentuknya segi enam, karena kautahu 'kan soal struktur kristal es yang pada dasarnya berbentuk seperti itu? Tapi rupa mereka macam-macam... dan itu menarik perhatianku."

Baik, Inaho mendadak menjadi guru cilik.

"Selain itu, terkadang mereka mengingatkanku pada Yuki-nee."

(Oke...?)

"Tapi Yuki-san 'kan jarang main salju sama kita saat dulu!"

"Memang."

Kaki mereka berjejak bersahutan menuju bis yang sudah berhenti dan membukakan pintu lebar-lebar di hadapan mereka. Pintu tertutup di belakang mereka saat mereka mencapai barisan kursi terdepan.

"Tapi 2 tahun yang lalu, dia melakukannya. Mengawetkan banyak kepingan salju yang ia temui dalam perjalanannya setiap ke sekolah. Dengan bahagianya menunjukkannya padaku." Tawa kecil terlepas dari mulut sang muka tembok. "Entah di mana semuanya sekarang."

Tidak ada yang bertukar kata sampai bis itu berhenti pada sebuah pemberhentian dekat rumah sang pemuda. Beberapa kalimat "sampai jumpa besok" mengisi atmosfer, dan beberapa detik kemudian, yang berdiri tegap depan rumahnya hanya Inaho seorang.

Rumah 2 lantai itu masih tertutup salju pada sebagian besar tempat, dan samar-samar ia dapat melihat bola putih besar dari luar pagar.

Krek, pagar diseret terbuka,

dan nampak seorang wanita muda di samping sebuah gundukan besar berbentuk orang-orangan salju. Tampak yang berperan menjadi kancing sang boneka adalah 3 keping salju beraneka warna.

"Selamat datang, Nao-kun." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku masih belum terlambat untuk membuat orang-orangan salju denganmu, 'kan?"

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik—Inaho menghela napasnya. Kepulan kabut kecil terlepas dari bibirnya sebelum senyum tulus terbentuk di sana.

"Masih belum, kok."

* * *

[ _—owari._ ]

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (edisi nyari waktu senggang sebelum kembali mendekam di penjara suci)
> 
> .....yah. Kalo bukan karena Hika-nee yang minta aku cepet-cepet ngepos ini, mungkin ini bakal kutunda terus..... sampai perpulangan Lebaran nanti. 8""D
> 
> (dimana itu masih Juli nanti wwwwww)
> 
> Jadi, yaaaa. Pastinya masih ada banyak kekurangan di fic ini, kayak misalnya arti sebenernya dari warna oren, atau rute asli kereta Inaho, jadi dimohon kritik dan sarannya ~~juga kudosnya wuohohohoho~~ , daan makasih sudah baca~ 
> 
> —2015.05.08, Ayumu N.


End file.
